The White Haired Youth Club
by Uniasus
Summary: Triple crossover: Rise of the Guardians, Danny Phantom, and ay Man. Sometimes, the best thing is just knowing you're not alone. Even if it's over something as small as being a teenager with white hair.


The White Haired Youth Club

_By Uniasus_

* * *

**A/N: **As if my profile wasn't a testament to the multifandom fangirl I am, this fic is. I normally don't do crossovers (Fated being the one exception...till now) and I don't know if anyone will even enjoy this one aside from me cause these fandoms are sooo far apart from each other.

And got away from me. It was just supposed to be a comic of the first scene, but my drawing sucked, so I wrote it. And then more scenes developed. And oh boy, more followed after that.

Why did I even put these three boys together? Sometimes, the best thing you can know is that you're not alone. And just how many white haired teens are there?

This falls into the Timeline? What Timeline? category, but just to warn you expect anything form the fandoms I can recall. That means all of Danny Phantom, up to the Searching for Allen Walker chapters for Man, and the Rise of the Guardians movie (and the fandom bit of the characters' history and maybe little snipped from my current fics as it is my current fandom. It's hard to keep stories separate, why do I have to write 3 at the same time?).

* * *

Five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. One. And he was through the door! Despite knowing it was well locked as the keypad outside had informed him, Danny still braced his body against the door. He could feel the mob that had followed Danny Phantom pound on it, but it held. With a sigh, he looked towards his fellow club members. Both were on a couch and staring at him.

"Sometimes, I could really do with less attention."

"I don't know," Allen said, throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "Certainly could have used a bit more when I was younger."

"Yeah, me too. I waited 300 years for someone to see me, so I'm with Allen on this one. How come you have mobs of people shouting your name and action figures within three years of getting your powers?" Jack humphed and crossed his arms.

Danny took their answers to both mean 'no, I will not help you sneak back outside' and 'stop whining.'

#####

Allen pulled at his hair, bringing in front of his eyes and staring at the stands as if they had personally offended him. "Do you guys ever get called 'old-man hair' or have people think you're older than you usually are?"

Danny looked up from his math textbook, green eyes turned inward as he thought. "Nope, it's a given with the ghost powers and all."

Allen turned to look at Jack, who was very carefully pressing the buttons on the clicker to switch TV channels. He had ruined several already, frosting the insides accidentally and then having the melted ice ruin the circuit boards. "Jack?"

"Hey, I'm three hundred and fourteen. I am old."

#####

Jack was hovering in the middle of the room, frowning. After an hour of it, Danny floated up to join him. "What's up?"

"Have you've ever gotten mistaken as being someone else?"

"Because there are other ghosts with the name Danny Phantom."

"Your cousin?"

"Point. But it's very obvious she's a girl. But really. No other ghost wears a black jumpsuit and has a ghostly wail quite like mine so I'm gonna say no. Why?"

Jack ignored the question in favor of shouting to Allen who was eagerly rubbing his hands together as he cooked something in the microwave. "Allen, you ever been mistaken for some other white haired person?"

In answer, he pointed to the star curse mark above his left eye and gave Jack a look that plainly said 'yes, of course, because akuma scared white haired people are more common than goats on a farm'. Jack didn't appreciate the sarcasm.

"Right then, if you guys are ever kidnapped over a case of mistaken identity, we'll talk."

#####

"I swear, at least once a year all the ghosts in the ghost zone decided to have a 'let's gang up on Danny' party." Danny phased through the wall and then reverted to his human self before he could float over to the couch. He ended up falling three feet and landing face first on the floor. "Ow."

Jack helped him up and then offered a snowball for the black eye Danny would be sporting in an hour. "Be thankful you can fight them off a lot of the time. There's not much I can do when the fire sprites decided to tackle me."

In a flash of green light, Allen transformed his left arm into a large black sword. "You guys are just weak. Who wants to spar? Kanda's away on a mission."

"Many tomorrow," Danny suggested, pushing aside the Sword of Exorcism to claim a couch cushion. And by tomorrow, Danny meant 'never again'. Allen could wipe the floor with him.

#####

Allen had spent the last ten minutes poking at his bared belly. Now however, he was unable to continue his poking because Jack had frozen his index finger inside his belly button. He looked up with a frown.

"Would you pull your shirt down? It's indecent."

"Do you think I'm getting fat?"

Danny sputtered. "I've seen you eat your weight in junk food hundreds of times, and you're just now considering the fact you could put on a few pounds?"

Allen frowned. "Cross said I have. But I don't know if I believe him."

"You haven't." Jack insisted. "Now, pull your shirt down!"

Seeing that his finger was free from ice, Allen did. And then stood up to see what was in the fridge.

#####

"Do you ever think that your friends are weird? Or have weird obsessions?"

Allen and Danny both blinked at Jack, who wasn't looking at them, and then turned their gazes to each other.

"No." Allen said. "They're all normal exorcists."

"You cannot tell me you think a Chinese speaking Japanese man who talks to his sword and looks like a girl from behind is normal." Danny laughed.

"And you think a girlfriend who has no qualms about releasing zoo animals from their cages and loves tofu corndogs is normal?"

The two glared at each other, and then turned back to Jack. "Did Tooth or one of the fairies go crazy over your teeth again?" Allen asked.

"No. But I found out North likes to dive off the roof of the Pole naked into snow banks. And Bunny has this really weird collection of monocles."

"Hey!" Allen said. "Monocles are cool." And activated his eye to prove it.

#####

"I know my parents love me and everything, but I really wish they'd stop asking to do tests on me." Danny phased through the room's wall, trailing small ectoplasm pads and wires that he was pulling off one by one.

"Be happy they're not charging you an expense bill," Allen quipped without looking up from his magazine.

"Or are forcing you to work long hours." Jack added from the couch, sleeping off the intense snow making from Christmas Eve.

Maybe Jack and Maddy weren't that bad.

#####

When Allen walked into the club room, he found the missing golem he had been looking for. Timcampy was being used as a toy by Danny and Jack. Danny would freeze the golden ball with an ice beam from his eyes and after Tim had fallen, cracked, and repaired the golem would flutter widely around the room before Jack would hit him with ice from his staff causing Tim to fall, shatter, and heal again.

Allen watched several repetitions of this game as it went on in the air above him. Eventually, he activated his innocence and used the ends of Crowned Clown's cloak as stilts to raise himself to his friends' level.

Arms crossed, he stared as Jack managed to Tim.

"This has got to stop. It's not fair."

Both game players turned to look at him, and even recently reformed Timcampy on the floor gave him a look that plainly said 'W~hy?'

"I need to practice my aim." Danny protested. "I may be able to hit a Nasty Sauce packet from ten feet way, but only if it's not moving. Tim's the perfect training toy."

"What he said."

Tim fluttered up and started making at faces at Allan, putting in his own two sense and then clearly played a video recording that made Allen a hypocrite for saying such a game had to stop.

"No, I agree, Tim's a great practice partner. You get to work on your aim and he gets to work on his evasion skills. What's not fair is that you to have ice powers and I don't." And the he pouted. Actually pouted.

Jack and Danny just laughed at him.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know where this is going, but if you have any ideas or prompts or scene suggestions or whatever, I'm happy to read them.


End file.
